This invention relates to a temple for high-quality eye-glasses, which consists in the area of the ear of a rod composed of permanently but elastically bendable metal damask.
Such temples have been known for many generations. They have the advantage of allowing easy adjustment to the shape of the ear, of adjusting themselves to a certain degree to the shape of the ear, if, e.g., the volume of the skin increases with heat and decreases with cold, and in that the wearer of the glasses may subsequently correct the adjustment somewhat himself, since no heat is required to do so.
As a result of the microscopically small but regularly occurring unevenness, the rod stays well on the ear. When kept in pockets, cases, etc., a pair of eyeglasses provided with such temples occupies relatively little space, because the rod can be bent in a manner so as to decrease volume, without being deformed permanently, and besides, the rod is an esthetic structural element which can be produced in various metal colors.
This notwithstanding, the rod, as a thin structural element, has the disadvantage of exerting relatively great line pressure, so that the skin of the wearer may show impressions made by it. When the glasses flutter, for instance during sports activities, such as sailing, the small fluttering motions act as a drive on the rod, which in turn is now, so to speak, a dulled microsaw. In addition, the metal rod is a very good heat conductor and partial freezing can occur with low temperatures not only in the high mountains made accessible to mass tourism.
It is a task of the invention, by maintaining the advantages of the known rod of metal damask, to remedy all the disadvantages mentioned above in an inexpensive but high quality fashion.